


The Huntsman and the Wolf

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Paranormal, Shapeshifting, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: A mysterious creature may be roaming the English Countryside and Jacob Frye may know something about it.





	The Huntsman and the Wolf

Taking a pair of keys from the clerk, the huntsman barely said a word. Dressed in earthen toned clothes that had seen better days, he was just eager to be on his way to the cabin. He had too much to do and time was not on his side.

“All set there Mr. Green. Mind yourself, Fenrir might be around” the clerk joked. 

“I’ve dealt with more dangerous things than some imaginary wolf” The huntsman replied levelly. “Besides, no wolves have been here in England for some time.”

“You say that Mr. Green, but they stuff they say Fenrir has done, no normal wolf can do.” The clerk replied. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” The huntsman said as he walked off and out of the building.

Making his way to the cabin, The Huntsman felt his hunger grow. Despite having eaten at the pub earlier, the meal was in no way enough to sustain him for what he was about to do. He could sense the normal amount of kills wouldn’t suffice this time.

It was dusk by the time he arrived at the cabin and he was grateful for it. Stepping inside, he dropped his duffle bag and went to start a fire in the hearth. Once that was done, he stripped down and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he could tell things were not quite the same. While powerfully built, he also looked more lean and muscular. His eyes had become far more vibrant, some even said more feral. Opening his mouth, his teeth had become sharper, so sharp that he had to be careful when running his tongue over them. His facial hair had even grown thicker, so thick it almost covered the scar on his jaw. 

The huntsman that the town knew as Henry Green could appreciate what he was slowly becoming, but the man who he really was, Jacob Frye, was also somewhat afraid of what would happen should this become permanent.

Looking down at his right hand, the scars from the bite still remained fresh, despite the attack having been almost a year prior. What had started as a raid on a Blighter warehouse had ended with the Rooks dealing with what they thought was a pack of wild dogs. Jacob had given it no thought until he himself noticed that the bite one of them had left on his hand was not healing normally.

For three days, he had been deathly ill. Thinking the bite had been infected, the doctors tried to treat it as such but no such luck. Jacob at one point thought he would die, only for his health to return completely on the fourth day, as if the illness had never happened.

Jacob went on with his life after that and all had seemed normal at first. Until he began to notice things had changed. He found himself being able to smell when targets were closer. He noticed that after fights, he would find himself hungry in a way he never knew of before. He even noticed the taste of blood was no longer coppery to him, but now tasted as if it was ambrosia, resulting in him eating more meat that was almost never cooked. He was more vicious. He was no longer himself.

Evie had done what she could trying to research what had happened to Jacob. Getting a hold of one of the feral dogs, Evie had had the creature examined and was told that what was found was not normal at all. Whatever the Blighters had done to the pack had made them more wolf like and unlike anything they had ever seen.  
Because answers were so scarce, Evie had been forced to watch the changes happening to Jacob with little options. Not willing to let this happen without a fight, Evie had suggested that Jacob take time away from the city when he could feel that things were getting worse, if only to minimize any potential damage. This led to Jacob taking what he referred to as “Hunting Trips”, which were nothing more than him staying in a cabin for a few days where he would hunt, but not hunt in a traditional way.

It was on that very first trip that it happened. That first night Jacob felt extreme pain all over, as if his body were being pulled apart. He felt as if his whole body was on fire and no amount of water could cool him. Ripping off his clothes, he writhed and screamed and scratched at everything in sight. Jacob thought he might go mad from it all.

Then it got worse. Jacob felt that something was pulling at his hands. Looking at them, he could swear he saw his nails extending. He could swear he saw his hands shrink and fur begin to grow from them. Jacob shut his eyes in hopes that it was all just a nightmare that he would soon wake up from. Rolling over onto his hands and knees, he felt his body shake and distend, his bones making a horrific cracking sound. Something animalistic from deep within burned and Jacob let out an unholy sound as his teeth became fangs, his eyes glowed unnaturally and finally his face morphed into something it wasn’t before.  
Looking up and into the mirror along the wall, Jacob saw that he was covered in pitch black fur with razor sharp teeth and long claws. Jacob wasn’t Jacob anymore.

Even now Jacob could still clearly remember what happened next. Jumping through the window, he ran through the nearby woods, looking for anything that he could devour. Coming across a massive stag, Jacob stalked it as quietly as he could before attacking it, ripping its throat out and letting it bleed to death. Jacob didn’t even wait until it had died before he started eating it. 

After having his fill, Jacob made his way back to the cabin. Reaching it just as dawn broke, he collapsed in front of the door naked, half of him still covered in the stag’s blood. Carefully making his way in, Jacob, still in daze, had the presence of mind to make it to the bathroom and turn the shower on to wash the blood off. As the water rushed over him, Jacob didn’t know what to think of himself. Far from being a completely innocent person in some ways, Jacob still had a very human heart and now that heart was conflicted.

Thinking back to the stag, Jacob could recall its scent. He could recall how ravenously hungry he had been. More than anything he could recall the taste of its blood as he drank it and how it had filled him with ecstasy. What had made it worse was how natural and how right it felt to him. Jacob was torn and had no idea what to do next.

Returning to London afterwards, Jacob broke down and confessed it all to Evie. Crying in his sisters arms, Jacob felt as if he were in hell with no way out. Holding her twin, Evie swore that she would find a way to help him. But she also realized that there was a good chance this would happen again soon and until she could find answers, something had to be done in the meantime.

And so began the hunting trips. Using fake names, Jacob would travel to remote cabins and would stay a few days, living off of his kills. Doing his best to dispose of everything left, Jacob hoped to cover his tracks. But it wasn’t always enough. Soon afterwards reports appeared of what looked to be wolf prints near kill sites. At first many dismissed the sightings, as no wolf had ever set foot in England for as long as anyone could remember, dismissing it as pranks. But it was the kills that Jacob forgot to dispose of that made it worse. The state of the animal corpses, with tears that no one could have imagined led some to think this wasn’t the work of a normal wolf, if it even was one.  
The towns began to talk. Story upon story was passed around about the Wolf that was roaming around. One person likened it to the wolf Fenrir, a massive wolf known from Norse Mythology for biting off the hand of the god Tyr. Soon enough, everyone took to calling the mysterious creature Fenrir, joking that if any animal went missing, Fenrir had come for a visit. Luckily for Jacob, despite a few of his kills being found, no one had actually spotted him in his new form and no one had made the connection.  
Jacob had found over time that with each transformation, it got easier to bear. Realizing that until answers could be found, his best option was to embrace being Fenrir and to learn everything he could. Because he still retained his presence of mind while in the form of Fenrir, he learned all he could about hunting and used these new abilities to make himself a better Assassin. 

Despite all of this, Jacob still had to watch himself. The scent of blood from any source still had the ability to distract him if he wasn’t careful. He also made a point to not indulge in more animalistic pleasures, as he was too afraid that if he lost control that Fenrir would come forth and the last thing he wanted was to hurt another like that. By giving Fenrir what he wanted occasionally, Jacob was able to keep him under control for now.

Seeing that it was now dark outside, Jacob, still naked walked out onto the front porch. Making sure that the door was left unlocked, he took a deep breath to see if any prey were near the cabin for an easy kill. He could tell that he was more hungry than usual so the night would be a long one. Feeling him come forth, Jacob walked off the porch and went on all fours. Letting go, he shifted and let loose his inner beast.

It was time to hunt. It was time to feast.


End file.
